Gone Too Soon
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: In the blink of an eye... I never got to say goodbye...
1. Gone Too Soon

Tomoe's POV:

_Ugly…_

_You should die…_

_You're a freak…_

I don't know why anyone would be friends with you…

These notes… Why did you keep them hidden from us? Why didn't you tell us anything? Why…

Standing at your locker, seeing all those horrible words… it makes me wonder just what you were going through. How long has this been going on for? How did you hide it so well?

I couldn't do anything but stare. I couldn't begin to count the number of notes I saw. It looked like they were the only thing in your locker. Why… why wouldn't you say a word to us…?

_You left me here… so unexpected_

**DIVIDER-- **

Himari's POV:

_That girl is dead? Good. She deserved it._

_Yeah. What a freak. I'm glad she's gone._

These people… are they the reason you did it? Their words hurt me. Hurt all of us. To think people like this were hurting you and we didn't know…

Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you show any signs of suffering? We would've helped you. It wouldn't have had to end this way. If you would've just told us… none of this would've happened.

Is it our fault? Did you give us a sign and we just missed it? These words I hear… were they worse when you were alive?

_You changed my life… I hope you know_

**DIVIDER-- **

Tsugumi's POV:

_You should die!_

_You know they don't care about you!_

_Freak!_

_You're a weirdo. No one likes people like you!_

These messages on your account… they're old. Some are almost a year old. You've been dealing with this for so long. And we never noticed a thing. How could you hide this? How could you pretend to be alright when people were telling you these things?

I wanted to reply to them all. To yell at them. To tell them how horrible they are. But, all I could do was stare at them as tears fell down my face.

Even if I did yell at them, what would it do? You're gone. You can't come back. It won't change anything…

'_Cause now I'm lost… so unprotected_

**DIVIDER-- **

Moca's POV:

_Here lies Ran Mitake_

_You will never be forgotten_

It feels so surreal. I'm standing before your grave… it's not a dream. This is reality. You're gone. Gone because of what other people said. Gone because we didn't notice.

I screamed as I punched the ground. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't you have just told us? We could've fixed this.

And now… you're gone… gone forever…

It hurts. It hurts so much… I can't believe this is the end… it wasn't meant to be this way. We were supposed to stay together till the end. The end wasn't meant to come this early…

_Oh I miss you now… I wish you could see_

_Just how much your memory… will always mean to me_

**DIVIDER-- **

_Ran's POV:_

_"Why don't you just die? I'm sure everyone would be better off if that was the case."_

_Another day… more of those same words. I blankly stared at the girl who said it. If I died… would it truly be better?_

_I found myself walking up to the roof. My feet carried me there. Before I knew it, I was standing at the fence, staring down at the courtyard below. It was empty. Most students had left already._

_If I jumped… would it hurt? Would I die?_

_I found myself climbing over the railing. My body was moving on its own. But, it wasn't like I really wanted to stop it. I trusted it knew what to do. To make this all end, I just had to jump. Then everything would be better. They'd be happier. No one would have to deal with me._

_"R-Ran!"_

_A voice cried out. They continued to scream my name. I knew I didn't have much time before they would grab me and stop me. I had to do it now._

_"I'm sorry…" I whispered, not caring if they could hear me, "It's for the best I die…"_

_With that, I let go and fell. I heard them scream my name again, this time louder and a lot more panicked. It was too late. They couldn't reach me. I was already falling._

_There was a moment of pain, and then it was over._

**DIVIDER-- **

Yukina's POV:

_"I'm sorry… it's for the best I die…"_

I still remember that day… those words you said. I was too late. You were gone before I could do anything.

I heard some girls laughing, saying you had gone to the roof to die. I didn't know what to think of it… but, I went to check to make sure. I truly didn't think you were doing it. And yet… I walked out and saw you over the railing.

I had called out your name, but you didn't look behind. I didn't think you had heard me, but when you said those words, I knew you had. If I had been a second earlier, I could've saved you. You were just inches out of my reach.

I failed… and it hurts…

I don't remember what happened next. But, Lisa told me I had tried to kill those girls. I don't know if that's true, but I don't doubt it. They had done that to you. I still wish I could've finished the job, but… Lisa stopped me. At least, that's what she told me.

The only thing I remember is seeing your body. Lisa asked me what was wrong after she pulled me off of the girls. I didn't say a word. I just ran outside. I fell to my knees as I saw you. I still can see that image. It haunts me.

I think I passed out after that. It's all black until I remember waking up in my bed. I had thought it was all a dream, but when I saw Lisa's face, I knew it wasn't.

I had to tell her what happened. She hadn't heard those girls. She didn't know what had happened. It was hard to tell her. But, I did. None of us are the same. Not with you gone.

_Shine on… shine on_

_On to a better place..._

**DIVIDER-- **

Lisa's POV:

I don't know what happened. I don't know what you were going through. But, I know the outcome.

That day is still fresh in my memory. Going to find Yukina, seeing her trying to kill someone. I was scared. Just what could make her snap like that? I pulled her off of the girl.

When I asked her what was wrong, she just ran away. I chased after her. I realized she hadn't been avoiding my question.

Seeing you there. Your broken body, your blood, your... peaceful expression. It was filled with pain, but yet, it looked peaceful too. Like you knew the fate that awaited you. I remember blanking out, unable to think. I only came back when I heard more screams.

People had noticed. I turned to Yukina, but she wasn't really there. She was spaced out. She didn't notice the screams. She was in her own world. I tapped her on the shoulder, hoping to snap her out of her daze, but it didn't work.

Then, she just went limp. I panicked and shook her, but she didn't wake up. I calmed a little and realized why. She had seen so much. I knew then that she had seen something I hadn't. I later learned it was that she saw you jump.

I struggled, but got her home. I remember texting the others, telling them practice was canceled. They didn't know. No one but us two knew out of the five of us. When they asked why, I had to explain. I didn't know what to say.

It still felt so surreal. You were dead. I had seen your body. I wanted it to be a dream, but it wasn't. You're truly gone. It was tough to come to terms with that.

I just can't believe it…

_In the blink of an eye…_

_We never got to say goodbye..._


	2. What If

Ran's POV:

_"Why don't you just die? I'm sure everyone would be better off if that was the case."_

_Another day… more of those same words. I blankly stared at the girl who said it. If I died… would it truly be better?_

_I found myself walking up to the roof. My feet carried me there. Before I knew it, I was standing at the fence, staring down at the courtyard below. It was empty. Most students had left already._

_If I jumped… would it hurt? Would I die?_

_I found myself climbing over the railing. My body was moving on its own. But, it wasn't like I really wanted to stop it. I trusted it knew what to do. To make this all end, I just had to jump. Then everything would be better. They'd be happier. No one would have to deal with me._

_"R-Ran!"_

_A voice cried out. They continued to scream my name. I knew I didn't have much time before they would grab me and stop me. I had to do it now._

_"I'm sorry…" I whispered, not caring if they could hear me, "It's for the best I die…"_

As I spoke those words, I let go. But, I felt hands grab me and pull me back. Away from the edge. I was pulled back to the other side of the railing. We both fell to the ground with a thud. I failed… someone stopped me…

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" A choked sob came out of them as arms wrapped around me.

"Making things better." I replied, my voice blank.

"Idiot! How will dying make anything better!" My response was met by a slap to my face.

I finally looked up at who was there. Yukina? Why… out of everyone, why is she the one stopping me? Why does she care? She'll find someone better than me. She'll find someone worthy of being her rival… someone that isn't me…

"People don't like me… so why should I stay? I'm just a fuck up…" I mumbled.

"What are they telling you?"

"Don't you know?" I looked up in surprise. I thought everyone in the school knew about me… about them…

"I've never heard anyone say bad things about you until today. Just what the hell have you been going through?" Yukina replied.

"No one cares… no one needs me… I'm just a freak…" I started mumbling some of the common frases I heard.

"You're none of those things. You are needed. You can't tell me Afterglow wouldn't be sad if you left. Bad enough if you just quit one day and never spoke to them again, but if you died, don't you think they'd be devastated?"

"They wouldn't… they'll find someone better…"

I was slapped again, "No they won't. No one can do it better than you."

"What do you know?" I shot back.

"I don't know what you're going through. I won't pretend like I do. But, I know ending it isn't the answer." Yukina replied.

"Just go away."

"No. Come with me." Yukina pulled me to my feet and started dragging me away.

I numbly let her pull me along. What is she planning? Where are we going?

As we walked through the school, I heard whispers. It was obvious she heard them too.

"Why's she still alive?"

"Did that Minato girl really stop her?"

"How pathetic. She couldn't even go through with it."

"Why the hell does that girl care? Aren't they enemies?"

Yukina didn't do anything. She just kept walking. Where is she taking me? I don't know. I just want to be left alone.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we left the school grounds.

"We're going to my house." Yukina replied.

"Why?" I asked, a little confused.

"I'm going to show you you're wrong. Those people are wrong." Yukina stated.

"You can't."

"I can. Just watch."

It wasn't too long after that that we made it to her house. I don't think I've ever been inside before. She took me to her room. She made me sit on the bed. I stared down at the floor. Why does she care?

I looked up to see Yukina was on her phone. Is she texting someone to come over? I hope not. I don't want anyone else over. It's bad enough having to deal with her.

"Ran. Why do you believe them?" Yukina suddenly asked me.

Huh? Why do I believe them? Because… because… why can't I think of anything? I believe them because…

"Are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah. I… I can't answer the question…" I admitted.

"Why can't you?" Yukina asked.

"I don't have an answer…"

"You don't know why you believe them. And yet, you've gotten it in your head that what they say is true."

"How about you try disagreeing with this many people!" I growled and shoved my phone in her face. I was open to all the dms I got on my various social media accounts.

"What…" Yukina took my phone. She started scrolling, no doubt trying to figure out how many messages there were.

"Tell me why so many people hate me…"

"These could be the same people. They just made multiple accounts." Yukina replied.

"But still… explain school… Everyone hates me!"

Yukina sighed. She set down my phone. I went to take it, but she quickly took it back and put it out of my reach.

"You're not getting it back until you leave." Yukina stated, "I'll give it to you if someone important texts, but otherwise you aren't having it."

"Why… why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I don't want you to die."

"I'm worthless… you shouldn't care…"

Yukina slapped me again. How many times is she going to do that today?

"Will you stop saying those things! It's not true!" Yukina growled.

"Prove it then." I challenged.

Yukina sighed, "Mita-Ran. Listen. You talk to anyone you know well, and they'll say the same thing. It's only people you don't know that are saying those things. Why are you listening to strangers?"

"That doesn't prove anything… I'm not telling anyone about this… I'm not going to bother them."

"Ran…" Yukina sighed again as she sat beside me, "You can't handle this alone. It's pretty obvious."

"Just let me die… it'd be easier than trying to talk me out of it…" I mumbled.

I was expecting to get slapped again, but it never came. Instead, I was given a hug. I think a hug is worse. I started crying.

"I'm not letting you die… not if I can help it."

"Why? Why do you bother!? It's pointless! I'm never gonna get better!" I started punching her.

Yukina didn't react. She just tightened her grip on me. She let me punch her as much as I wanted. Why… why isn't she stopping me? Why hasn't she had enough? Does she really care that much?

"Why… why…" I felt myself getting weaker. My body is exhausted. Great… this is just great…

I stopped my attack. It was hard to lift my arms up. My eyes fluttered shut. Yukina pulled me closer.

"I don't want to lose you… because… I love you…"

**DIVIDER-- **

I woke up some time later. My head was pounding. Great. Now I have a headache from all that crying. I groaned and sat up. Where am I?

Oh yeah. Yukina forced me to come to her house. Where is she? I looked around the room. I found her at her desk. She was working on something.

"Minato-san?" I called in a hoarse voice.

Yukina turned around. She closed whatever she was writing in and then came over to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"F-fine…" I mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you surprised by the time or the fact I'm still up?"

"Both."

"I needed to work on something. I'll be going to bed soon." Yukina stated.

"I… I should go home."

"At this time? It's best you stay." Yukina raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone's gonna be worried about me. I need to leave."

"I told them. They had texted earlier. You don't have a password on your phone so…" Yukina said.

"Fine…" I gave in.

"I'm going back to work." Yukina went back to her desk.

_"I don't want to lose you… because… I love you…"_

Those words… didn't she say those? She… loves me? No. She couldn't. Who would love me? But… she's been so nice to me. I didn't expect her to deal with me.

"M-Minato-san?"

"What?" Yukina glanced back at me.

"You… you like me?"

"Huh?"

"You… you said you loved me earlier…" I mumbled, "Is it true?"

Her face lit up red, "Y-you heard that!?"

I nodded. I curled up into a ball. She probably doesn't love me. Not if she knows the truth.

"I… I guess there's nothing I can say… I do like you." Yukina said, "I've had these feelings for a while now."

"Why would you love someone like me?" I started crying again.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yukina sounded confused.

"Because I'm a freak…"

"You're not a freak. I don't know why anyone would say you are." I heard her stand up.

"But… but…"

"You're not a freak." Yukina cut me off.

"You shouldn't love someone like me."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because… I don't deserve it…" I mumbled.

"That's not true." Yukina stated, "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have people that care about you."

"I don't! I don't deserve anyone… I don't deserve it… I'm just a screwup… I shouldn't-"

I was cut off from my rant. Not in a way I expected. She kissed me… kissed me…

Does she… does she really mean it? Does she like me? She… she wasn't lying?

"You deserve love. I won't let you say otherwise." Yukina whispered.

I started crying again. This time, it was more from happiness. I hugged Yukina tightly. She hugged me back. I don't think she understands why I'm crying.

"You… you mean it? You really love me?" I still felt doubtful. What if she's just messing with me?

"Yes. I mean it." She whispered.

I looked up at her. It looks like she does mean it. She does love me… but why? Why would anyone love me? No. It doesn't matter. She loves me. There doesn't have to be a reason why.

"T-thank you…" I mumbled.

"What are you thanking me for?" Yukina looked at me in confusion.

"U-um… for just… not leaving me… I thought you'd get annoyed…" I mumbled.

"Is that all?"

"And… for being nice… I… I didn't think anyone would ever love me…"

"We should go to bed." Yukina stated.

"Okay." I agreed. I tried to wipe away the tears.

Yukina climbed into the bed. Wait. We're sharing? I guess I don't mind.

"Promise me you won't try to kill yourself ever again." Yukina whispered.

"I… I promise."

That's going to be hard. But, maybe it'll work out? I mean… not everyone hates me. Maybe they'll start to see people aren't listening to them anymore? And… now I have her. People didn't seem to like that she stopped me, but would they stand up to her?

"Goodnight." Yukina said.

"N-night…" I hope she can't see that my face is red. We're really close to each other.

I stared at her for a bit. It's so weird. To think… if I never was stopped… I wouldn't have known. Would I have hurt her by dying? Would it have affected her a lot?

Normally I'd be thinking she'd find someone better, but… now I'm not. She chose me. I'm the one she wants. It makes me happy.

I smiled as I closed my eyes. Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought. People do care. I just didn't realize that.


End file.
